The tour they will never forget
by Littlestarkiddie
Summary: Team starkid is going on tour! Everyone is so excited! But will everything go as planned? contains LaurWalk/Breredith. Some swears and in later chapters violence.
1. Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep!

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, and threw her alarm clock against the wall. 'Shut up!' she said as it still continued beeping. She slowly got up and crawled to her clock. She pushed the off button and lowered herself to the ground. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, and today the Apocalyptour would be starting. Lauren groaned and closed her eyes again. After a while, the door opened and Julia's head popped up around the corner. 'Lo, it's time' she called, and grinned as she saw that Lauren had fallen asleep again. She walked to the bathroom and filled a small glass with ice cold water. She tiptoed back to Lauren's room and lowered herself to the ground. She threw the water right in Lauren's face and made a run for it. 'JULIA, YOU LITTLE SHIT!' Lauren came crashing down the hall and fell over her own enormous suitcase. 'Argh...' she groaned as she rubbed her foot. 'I'm sorry Lo, but you really had to get up' Julia screamed from the kitchen. 'I know, I know, but you could have done it in a kinder way, you know' Lauren mumbled. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and put on the clothes that they had selected for her. Bordeaux-red shorts with a white blouse. While drying her hair, she made weird faces in the mirror. Today was the day. All these months of rehearsal would finally show themselves. Julia and Lauren ate a quick breakfast and then hopped in their car, singing all the songs of the tour while they were on the way.

Joe quickly took a shower and woke his roommates. Then they all made breakfast. 'Guys, today is the day' he grinned as he looked in the sleepy faces of his friends. Sipping his coffee, Dylan said: 'Joe, relax will you, we've just woken up'. Joe was always very hyper with such things. Dylan groaned as he thought of how it would be if they would meet up with the girls. Lauren and Joe were always so hyperactive together, this was going to be hell. Joey lowered his coffee, and spoke with a thick voice from the sleep: 'Is everything packed?'. 'Yeah, I'm ready' said Brian who was sipping his Redbull. They picked up their stuff and got in their car. Slowly they drove to the parking lot where their bus would be.

Meredith opened her eyes, and quickly looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:30. Shit! They would be late. She quickly stood up, but too fast and got dizzy. While holding the wall for support, she waggled to the kitchen, only to see a fully dressed Jaime. 'Hey sunshine, have you decided to wake up in the end?' she said with a butter-sweet voice. 'Jaime! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Now we are going to be late!' Meredith screamed. 'Shh, no it's allright!' Jaime said quickly. 'I've packed your things, and you only need to shower, we still have time. We will eat breakfast in the car'. Meredith smiled 'Oh jaim, thanks' she said and gave her a quick hug. She quickly stepped under the shower and arrived 15 minutes later in the kitchen, gasping for breath. 'I'm ready! Come on let's go'.

As their car pulled into the parking spot, Lauren pushed her face against the window. Their bus was huge! She hopped out of the car while it was still moving and ran to the bus. She quickly walked around it. 'Well, does miss Lopez approve of our bus?' Julia said while carrying her own backpack with stuff to the bus. 'Yeah, my peasant, it's very good' Lauren said with her Draco-accent. She quickly ran to their car to get her stuff. She started to lift her big suitcase from the trunk, then found out it was too heavy. She quickly looked around for help, and saw Joe stepping out of the boys car.

Joe had just put one foot out of the car, when two small hands had grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards Julia's car. 'Good morning to you too, Lo' he said smiling. 'Yeah, hi' the petite brunette said in a grumpy voice. 'Listen joe, can you help me lift this thing out of the car?' Lauren said and she looked at him with her big brown puppy eyes. 'Yeah, all right' he said and picked up the suitcase. It was heavy, but he could handle it. 'Lo, why did you bring a suitcase bigger then yourself?' he said, smiling. 'I need the room' she simply said. When he put the enormous suitcase down, Lauren started pushing it towards the bus. 'Lo, it looks ridiculous' he said and laughed. He walked towards his own car and picked up his own suitcase. It was much smaller then Lauren's. Smiling to himself, he picked all the boys stuff and dragged it to the bus.

Joey sat down on the stairs of the bus and looked around. Everyone, except Meredith and Jaime, was there. They would leave at 8:30. They still had some time, but normally it was Lauren who would be late and not the other girls. He sighed as he got up to throw his empty coffee cup away.

Meredith and Jaime drived as fast as they could, but they still were a little bit late. 'We're sorry guys' Meredith said as they all came together at the bus. 'I overslept' she said and smiled sheepishly. Dylan laughed. 'Yeah, well we're still on time though' . They stood in front of the bus. Lauren hopped up and down of excitement. 'Can I open it, pleaseeeee?' She said and blinked with her long eyelashes. No one could ignore that cute face. 'Yeah, all right' Joey said and gave her the keys. Lauren slowly walked up the stairs and put the key in the lock. She opended the lock and flipped the door open. 'Tadaaaa' she said and jumped inside. She quickly raced around it before coming back to the door to pick up her suitcase. Everyone rushed to the beds to claim their places. Lauren started to lift her suitcase, but like before, it was too heavy. Joe came back and helped her, but when Lauren arrived all the beds were taken. 'Where do I have to sleep now?' she whined. 'Well, on the couch?' Brian said and everyone laughed. Angrily she walked to the small couch and put her suitcase there.

After their bus driver had arrived, they took off. They played games on the Wii, laughed and told each other stories. Before they knew it it was time to eat lunch. Lauren quickly ran to the kitchen to look for Gluten free food. She found some crackers, but all the good things had gluten in it. Whining she walked to the couch and began nibbling on one of the crackers. She hated her allergy. While everyone was enjoying the food, she could only eat those stupid crackers.

Meredith saw that Lauren was a little quiet. She walked over to her friend and sat down. 'What's up, LoLo? ' she asked. 'There is no gluten free food, except for these gross crackers' Lauren mumbled and threw the pack of crackers against the wall. 'You know what, I have a surprise for you!' Meredith said and ran to her bed. They had expected this, and had prepared a little food packet for Lauren. It was wrapped with sparkly paper. She picked it from her suitcase, and walked over to Lauren. The big package had not been unnoticed, and quickly, everyone walked over to Lauren. Meredith placed the big present on Lauren's lap. 'For you' Meredith said as Lauren looked at her with a questionable look. Lauren's eyes lit up and she quickly unwrapped the present. 'All gluten free!' Jaime said and clapped in her hand. 'O MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS' Lauren screamed and got up to hug all of them. This was going to be the best tour ever!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, thanks everyone for the views._

_la-dee-da: Thanks, It is actually going to be very sad later, but if you don't want that, please say it! That would really help me out._

That evening, everyone was sitting around the table. They were casually chatting and eating. Lauren was so happy with her food, she was constantly thanking everyone. After a while they decided to play a game of Mariokart. They played in pairs of four, and the least two had to give their remote to the next two. The first round started. Joey was player 1, Brian player 2, Meredith player 3 and Lauren player 4. Lauren chose baby Mario, because everyone thought he looked like her. Joey chose Yoshi, Brian chose Mario, and Meredith chose princess Peach. Just before the race started, Lauren screamed: 'How do you accelerate? Guys I dunno how to drive this fucking car!' she completely panicked. 'You just push the 1 button, Lo' said Brian, laughing. The race started. Lauren pushed the 1 button and drove in reverse mode. Her concentrated face made everyone laugh. Meredith was 4th place, Brian 6th, and Joey was 1st. Lauren was off course last. 'Lo, you're driving backwards' Meredith screamed. 'Oh, fuck!' Lauren yelled and immediately pushed the 2 button. She sped off, but she would never make it. The race ended and Brian and Lauren had to give their remote to the others. 'No, that's not fair! Brian told me I had to push 1!' Lauren whined. 'Yeah, never trust me' Brian smirked and he ducked Lauren's fist who flew at his face.

They continued playing games until late. 'Guys, it's bedtime!' Jaime yelled and shut down the Wii. 'No!' Lauren screamed. 'I was just winning!'. 'No, you were last Lo' Dylan said and he stretched his aching back. 'But I don't wanna sleeeeep, I have to sleep at the couch' Lauren whined. Everyone made their way to their beds, but Jaime hesitated. 'Lo, you can sleep with me, there is enough space' she said and took Lauren's hand. 'Yay, thanks Jaims!' Lauren said and hugged Jaime before jumping on her bed. The Starkids continued to chat for a while, but in the end only Jaime and Joey were awake. Lauren had fallen asleep while lying on 3 of the beds. Her head was resting on Julia's tummy, and her feet were dangling down the end of Joe's bed. She took most of the room, so Meredith had decided to sleep on a part of Brian's bed. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Jaime smiled at Joey and whispered: 'goodnight' before shoving Laurens body from her bed. She curled up and fell asleep immediately. Joey smiled as he looked at his friends. This tour was really nice.

The next morning Meredith was the first one to be awake. She lifted her head and felt Brian's warm body resting against her. She quickly got up and backed away a little bit. With Brian so close to her, her stomach filled with butterflies. She ignored the feeling and got up to make breakfast. She smiled as she saw that Lauren was lying with arms and legs spread on the ground. She probably fell down, but Lauren could sleep through anything. She picked a blanket and threw it over Lauren. She looked at the clock. It was 9:30 in the morning, she guessed that some of her friends would still be asleep for some time. She picked a book from the shelf and began reading it.

Jaime awoke and bumped her head against the wall. Rubbing her head she got up and stepped on something soft. Lauren moaned in pain as Jaime stood on her arm. 'Sorry' Jaime whispered. Lauren stirred and turned around, then she fell asleep again. Jaime walked to the kitchen and found Meredith reading a book. 'Hey' she said sleepy. 'Hey, good morning' Meredith smiled. They heard another moan from the sleeping area, and saw a sleepy Dylan arriving around the corner. 'Geesh, Lauren really is stupid' he said. 'Did you also step on her?' Jaime said, smiling. 'Yeah, but she's still asleep' Dylan laughed before he sat down. 'So, what will this day bring?' he asked. 'Well, we are going to the city to buy some new food, but furthermore only driving.' Jaime said.

One by one, everyone woke up. After a while Lauren was the only one still asleep. A few more people had stepped on her, but she slept through all that. In the end Joe was the one who was brave enough to wake Lauren, cause they all knew she didn't like that, she was not a morning person. Joe walked to her, and lowered himself to the ground. 'Lo, wake up' he said while shaking her shoulders. She moaned a little. Her face was so innocent while she was asleep, Joe thought. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her. He quickly let go of her and she fell on the ground. Blushing, he backed away.

Lauren had a very weird dream. She dreamed a monster was following her, and stepping on her all the time. In the end the monster picked her up and threw her to the ground. She opened her eyes, screaming, only to see a scared Joe sitting close to her. 'What are you doing? ' she mumbled. He smiled. 'Good morning sunshine'. Lauren tried to stand up, but her limbs were all stiff. 'Ugh, Joe, will you carry me please?' she said in the sweetest voice, and looking at her with puppy eyes. 'No...Ugh...Stop that look...Well...Fine then!' he said and he shoved his arms underneath her small body. 'Yay' Lauren yelled.

Meredith laughed as she saw Joe arriving with Lauren in his arms. 'She did the look again, I assume?' she asked him. 'Yup' Lauren laughed as Joe dropped her on the couch. 'What do we eat today?' She asked. 'Do you only think about food?' Julia asked. She was a little jealous of Lauren's small body. She always had to pay attention to what she ate, Lauren could eat until she exploded, but she was still so thin.

They choose to eat at the gas station, because no one wanted to make something. Lauren choose almost everything that didn't have gluten in it, and arrived at the pay desk with her arms full of food. She paid for it and ran to the rest who had already bought their stuff. 'Is that your breakfast? ' Brian said as Lauren showed off her cola and sweets. 'Yes, mister Red bull' Lauren said as Brian was sipping his Redbull again. They all ate, and picked some of Lauren's stuff when she wasn't paying attention. In the end they returned to the bus and continued their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok it get's really intense now, so prepare :D

That afternoon, they were playing a game of monopoly. Lauren was the bank, and took the opportunity to make herself the queen. She spoke to all of them as her peasants, and annoyed everyone with her British accent. 'My peasant, will you move my pawn 3 places forward?' she asked Brian. 'No, do it yourself, you lazy ass!' Brian screamed, offended. Lauren looked at him with her puppy eyes, and groaning, Brian moved her pawn. They continued to play like this, but in the end Lauren had all the money, because of her made-up 'taxes'. 'So, I win!' she said as everyone declared they'd given up. 'Yeah, you happy now?' Joe said, and he looked at his fellow Starkids. A look of understanding was seen in all of their eyes, and Jaime mouthed '1, 2, 3!' before they all picked Lauren up. They bound her legs and arms together with a shawl, and threw her on the bed. 'YOU LITTLE SHITS, GET ME OUT OF HERE!' she screamed before Dylan put a sock in her mouth. They close the door, and laughed. They could still hear Lauren raging, but after a while she became quiet. 'Isn't she suffocating?' Meredith asked in a concerned voice. 'Nah, she's just fooling us' Joe laughed. They played another round of Monopoly before Joey asked: 'so, who is the brave soldier that is going to get the Princess out of her cage?'. No one spoke, as they would now Lauren would kill the first person her hands could reach. 'I'll do it, I'm the strongest' Joe said, and he stood up. Jaime stood in front of him. 'Good luck, soldier' she said and saluted him. Joe sighed and opened the door. Lauren was laying on the floor, breathing heavily. When he had opened the door, she looked up, and if looks could have killed, Joe would have been dead. Joe slowly approached her and decided to first take the sock out of her mouth. The moment he touched the sock, Lauren snapped her mouth shut and bit him hard in his hand. Joe quickly removed the sock and backed off. 'YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! OH YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, I ASSURE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! I WILL KILL YOU!' Joe quickly put his hands over his ears. Then he picked the shawl and pulled it, before making a run for it. He quickly closed the door, and saw that all the Starkids had hidden in the kitchen. He made a run for it and ducked under the table. The door crashed open and Lauren stormed through the bus. She flipped over the table and grabbed Joe's collar. 'You, and everyone, are going to die' She said with a sharp voice, before throwing him to the ground and running away.

Lauren was murderous. She wouldn't talk to anyone, and claimed all the food. In the end, Meredith slowly approached the petite brunette, and sat down. 'Lo, we are very sorry. It was just a joke. How can we make it up?' she asked in a buttersweet voice. 'I want an Unicorn plush!' Lauren screamed, and she hit the table with clenched fists. Meredith smiled. 'That's ok' she said before leaving Lauren alone.

The stopped at the next gas station to buy Lauren's unicorn. She chose the biggest one, and Joe paid for it. They also bought some more food for her. Everyone treated her like a princess, and soon, she wasn't that mad anymore. Everyone sighed with relief. They knew how mad Lauren could become, so this wasn't bad.

As the evening arrived, everyone was pretty tired. They decided to get to bed early, and all prepared for a good night of sleep. Little did they know, that this would be the longest night of their lives.

That midnight, every Starkid was asleep. Lauren was laying across 3 beds again, with her unicorn clutched in her arms. Meredith had fallen asleep on Brian's lap. Joe was laying close to Lauren, and his arm rested on her belly. Jaime lay curled up at the end of her bed, and Joey was leaning against the wall. Dylan was resting on Julia's shoulder, and Julia's cheek touched the cold glass of the window. They all looked very innocent and happy.

Dan, the bus driver was sipping his coffee. He decided he was too tired, so he would stop the bus soon. When he drove on a long road with a forest surrounding them, his eyes began to drop. He shuddered himself awake, but slowly his eyes closed again. The bus slowed down, and stirred right. With a soft thud the engine stopped. The big bus stood still at the edge of the forest. Dan's head rested against the steering wheel.

A loud crash made Lauren sit up in alarm. She bumped her head, but while rubbing the painful spot, she concentrated on the sound. What was that? She got up and dropped her unicorn. She shoved the door open, and looked at the door of the bus driver. A small stroke of light was shining underneath it. Had he made the noise? She tiptoed to the door, and heard a deep voice. 'Look what's in the truck' the voice spoke. This wasn't Dan, his voice was much higher, Lauren thought in alarm. She quickly backed off, but too late. Someone opened the door and peeked inside. It was a man with a mask pulled over his head. Lauren yelped, but before she could react the man had pointed a gun at her. 'Well, hello, young lady. Raise your hands, and quick. Joe, there is a girl here!' he said. Lauren quickly raised her hands. What the hell were they doing? She looked at the bedroom in alarm, and hoped her friends would come and help her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, thanks for all the reviews! I will try to post a new chapter a.s.a.p, because this one really is intense!

Joe's eyes opened in shock. He had heard a noise, and he was sure it wasn't just a night noise. He quickly got up to see that Lauren was missing. He opened the door, and looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes, whom where wide from shock. A man stood there pointing a gun at her. Joe yelled: 'Lo, get away from him!' but the man smiled. 'That wouldn't be very smart, sweetie' he said to Lauren. A second man came from the driver's room. He pointed his gun at Joe. 'So, so, so,what do we have here?' he smirked.

Lauren's heart rammed against her chest. What should she do? She looked at the man closest to her, who was distracted by Joe, and took her change. She jumped on his arm and lunged for the gun. Joe jelled. Lauren felt a sharp pain against her head, and screamed. Her hands closed around the gun, but the man shoved it out of her slippery hands. He grabbed her shoulders. 'That wasn't very smart, sweetie' he smirked. He closed his hands around Lauren's throat and slowly lifted her up from the ground. Lauren's eyes almost popped out, and she gasped for breath. Her feet dangled helplessly, but if he would continue, she would suffocate. Tears welled in her eyes. It felt like she was hanging here forever. She closed her eyes as she prepared for death. But then a thought occurred her. She never said anything to Joe. She loved him, but no-one knew. She had to tell him!

Joe yelled, but didn't move. Lauren was slowly turning blue. He had to do something. He picked up the umbrella and charged at the men. They were too busy with Lauren so he rammed the umbrella on the man's head. He fell down and let go of Lauren, who fell to the ground with a soft thud. Her eyes were closed. A small trail of blood trickled down her head.

Meredith was awakened by a crash. She sat up, and looked around. Everyone was sleeping, but Joe and Lauren were missing. Something was going on, she hear noises outside. She hopped from the bed and opened the door. Lauren was laying on the ground, with blood on her head. Meredith gasped. A man pointed a gun at her head, and she saw Joe in the same position as her. What the hell was happening?

The biggest man who had threatened Lauren smirked. 'Wow, how many are there?' he asked Meredith. 'Eh, we're with eight' she said in a shaky voice. She wanted to check if Lauren was allright. 'Is she allright?' she asked while looking at Lauren. The man barked an awful laugh and put two fingers on Lauren's neck. 'She's alive, for now' he said, and picked Lauren's lifeless body from the ground. 'So, why don't you wake up your other friends' he said to Meredith and Joe. 'First, give her to me' Joe demanded. 'Ehm, excuse me sir, but I don't think you're the one who's demanding?' the other man said. They laughed and lowered Lauren on a chair. 'You better bind her, she is a struggling one' the biggest man demanded. The smaller man picked some ropes from his backpack, and bound Lauren to the chair.

Meredith slowly walked to the bedroom. She didn't want to wake them, but she had to. She grabbed Brian's shoulders and shook his body. Brian opened his eyes. 'Whazaawaha?' he asked sleepily. 'Eh,Bri, there are men out there. They have guns, and I don't know what they want. They knocked out Lo and I had to wake you. What do we have to do?' she asked and tears began to well in her eyes. Brian's eyes widened. 'They knocked out Lauren?' he yelled. They quickly woke up all the others. After telling them what was happening, Julia spoke with a shaken voice: 'Eh, so what are we going to do now?' She looked around at her friends. Jaime was shaking, and Meredith was crying soundlessly on Brian's shoulder. 'Hey, guys! Everything is going to be allright! We have to help Lauren,so let's go!' She jumped from the bed, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Lauren slowly opened her eyes. Her head was spinning and her sight was blurry. What the hell had happened? She wanted to get up, but found herself tied to a chair. She screamed, but then a hand rammed a sock in mouth. Where was everyone? What was happening? Was this another joke?, Lauren thought. Then she felt a soft bump against the side of her head, as a gun was pointed at temple.

Joe watched Lauren with scared eyes. The man smiled when he saw his scared look. 'Is this your little girlfriend?' he smirks, and slapped Lauren on her cheek. Joe yelled and lunged at him, but the strong arms of the smallest man stopped him. Lauren's cheek was reddening, and a single tear flowed from her eyes.

Julia's eyes widened. Lauren was tied to the chair and Joe was standing with his arms up. Right when she stepped out of the room, a gun was pointed at her too. She quickly raised her hands. Lauren looked really bad, but Joe was allright. They had to do something, but what? After her she heard the other entering the room. Jaime gasped and raised her hands too. Now all of them were standing with their arms up, looking at the man with the gun as he spoke.

'So, look what we have here? This was unexpected! So, we would like all the money you own, and quick' . Jaime looked at her friends. They didn't have very much money. Jaime walked to the table and opened her small backpack. She picked her wallet and threw it at the man. Slowly everyone was searching their pockets for money. The man smirked 'Not very rich, are you? Well, I suppose we could kidnap you and ask for money, you seem like some sort of band or something' Meredith gasped, Kidnapping? It was like they were in a movie.

Joe gritted his teeth. Lauren sobbed, and he wanted to comfort her. He clenched his fists. They had to do something. He looked at Joey, who was standing in the back looking at him. He nodded, and hoped he got the message.

Joey whispered in Dylan's ear: 'We have to distract them' . Dylan nodded, and soon everyone knew their plan. But how were they going to do that?

Lauren followed the gaze of Joe. Suddenly she had an idea. She wiggled forward and backwards and slowly the chair tipped over. She fell on the ground and tried to lay as still as possible. One of the man walked over to her to examine her. 'Now!' Lauren yelled and Joe lunged himself at the man, and so did Meredith and all the others. The man was so shocked he pulled the trigger of the gun.

Lauren moaned as she felt a sharp pain in her hip. The other's had knocked out the two men, and Joe was slowly untying her. Her hands shot to her hip, and as she looked at her shirt it was soaked with blood. 'Shit! You're hit!' Joe yelled. He lifted Lauren from the ground and gently laid her down on the couch. Her face was very pale.

Lauren heard the soft voices around her, but it felt like she was underwater. She mumbled Joe's name, before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Omg thanks so much for all the reviews, I really enjoy writing, and I will continue as long as i can! But, what is going to happen to Lauren? Is she going to survive?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the starkids, i would like to but, no i don't own them. This is fiction people, it's not real!

Joe screamed. No, not his little LoLo. This couldn't be. Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale like paper. He grabbed her ice cold hand. 'No, Lo stay with me, you have to stay here!' he cried. Everyone was rushing around him, but he felt so alone. He desperately clutched Lauren's small hand. 'You're going to be allright Lo, I swear!' he yelled. He turned around. Everyone was staring at him in shock. 'WELL, DO SOMETHING!' he raged. Meredith hurried to get the emergency kit, and Julia desperately called 911. She looked at her phone. No signal. She broke down in tears. This wasn't good.

Meredith's hands were shaking as she opened the box. Luckily, she had done a first aid training, so she knew what to do. 'Joey, get a towel, we have to stop the bleeding. Joe, try to wake her up' she demanded. She took the towel from Joey and pulled Lauren's shirt up. The wound wasn't very deep, but they didn't know if it had hit vital organs. She quickly dipped the wound, blood was everywhere.

Tears were streaming over Joe's face. He shook lauren's body, but she didn't respond. He felt her very weak pulse. He stroked her face. 'It's going to be allright Lo! Stay with me' he whispered. Lauren's face was wet from his tears, and he kissed her forehead.

Then a miracle happened. Joe saw Lauren's lips move. He gasped, as Lauren slowly opened her eyes. 'Lo! Oh my god, you're still alive!' Joe cried before hugging her. Lauren tried to smile, but her face only showed pain. Then Dylan came with a small glass. 'I have some painkillers, maybe it will help' he said and handed Joe the glass. Lauren's face was still very pale. Joe shoved his arm underneath Lauren's head and slowly lifted her up a little bit. He placed the pill on her tongue, and slowly tipped the glass. Lauren swallowed and sighed. 'Joe, It hurts' she said in hoarse voice. Joe saw one tear streaming from her eye, and quickly wiped it away. 'I know sweetie, but it's going to be better soon'. He didn't know what to do, but he was so happy she was still alive, that he just looked into her beautiful brown bambi eyes. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost her.

Jaime was watching the scene in horror. Lauren was awake, but blood was gushing from the wound. She sobbed in her hands. Joey wrapped his arms around her. 'She's going to be allright' he whispered.

Lauren felt the pain ebbing away. She tried to look down to her legs, but immediately flinced. Blood was streaming over her stomach. A wave of nausea streamed through her. How was she going to survive this?

Meredith desperately dipped the wound, and the bleeding became less and less. She knew the bullet must still be inside the wound, and she pushed the wound. Suddenly the bullet flopped out, and she sighed with relief. Now she could bandage the wound. She picked a small gauze and put it over the wound. The shot really wasn't deep, so it probably wouldn't have done serious damage. She picked up a bandage and wrapped it around's Lauren tummy and hip. This would be good for now. For the first time she looked at Lauren. Sighing with relief, she saw Lauren was awake.

Joe was stroking Lauren's hair. Lauren was looking in his eyes. 'Joe, why did you get so mad at these man?' she asked. Joe smiled. 'I would never let them hurt my little LoLo' and then he kissed her on her lips. No one saw it, but this was their confirmation of their love for eachother.

A/N: A very short one this time, but i wanted to make sure all of you could sleep xD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks everyone :D I like LaurWalk too, so that's good :) Any idea's how i should continue? I have an idea, but I wanna hear your views on it too!

Enjoy!

Lauren smiled. 'I love you Joe' she whispered. 'I love you to, Lo' Joe said and he stroked her hair. Lauren's eyelids began to drop. 'Yeah, you should sleep, hun' he said, and he kissed her on her cheek. Lauren's face relaxed as she fell asleep. Joe lifted himself from the couch and looked around. Everyone was talking. Suddenly he thought about the two men. He looked in the corner, and sighed with relief as he saw they were still knocked out. 'What do we do with these? ' He asked. 'Well, let's throw them out. I mean, we aren't going to take them with us or something' Dylan said, and together they picked up the bodies. The opened the door and put the two men by a tree. They closed the door again, and locked it.

Meredith stroked Lauren's hair and hugged her. Then she walked over to Brian. 'What now?' she asked. They decided to drive to the next city. Meredith suddenly thought of something. What had happened to their bus driver? She shoved open the door, and saw he was snoring on his steering wheel. She giggled. He just slept through the whole thing? She looked at the time. It was 5:00 in the morning. When she looked at the fuel meter, she felt horror washing through her. It was empty. They were standing on a deserted road, with no fuel and no phone signal. Lauren needed a hospital. She quickly opened the door. 'Guys, we have no fuel!'. Joe scowled. 'Fuck! What now? Lauren needs a hospital!'. What were they going to do now?

Joey was still hugging Jaime. He stroked her hair. 'Shhh…everything's is fine now' He looked in her beautiful eyes. He heard the others discuss something. He grabbed Jaime's hand, and walked over to Joe. He heard they didn't have any fuel left. 'Maybe we have some spare in the trunk?' he offered. Dylan quickly stepped outside to look, but came back and shook his head. 'How about we walk to the next city? Or in any case until the next gas station?' Brian said. Joe offered to carry Lauren, and they decided this was the best option. They packed the most important stuff, and dressed up.

Lauren felt someone shaking her, and mumbled. Suddenly the face of the gun man appeared. Lauren screamed. He grabbed her throat and started to suffocate her again. She gasped. Suddenly the man disappeared and she sighed with relief. She got up, but screamed in horror. On the floor lay the bodies of all her friends. Their eyes opened in shock, blood stains on their clothes. Lauren staggered backwards. She was alone. They were dead. She broke down in sobs and curled up on the ground.

Joe looked around in alarm when Lauren screamed. He quickly ran to her and shook her shoulders. Her face was pale white, and she was screaming and clutching her throat. Then she suddenly broke down sobbing, and he called: 'Lauren, wake up! What's wrong?'

All Starkids stood by the couch. Meredith looked down with a concerned look. Suddenly Lauren's eyes popped open. She screamed an earsplitting scream, and looked around in horror. 'Lo, what's up? Did you have a nightmare?' Dylan asked. She nodded, and clutched Joe's hand. Joe hugged her. 'It's allright, it was just a dream' Lauren sobbed on his shoulder. After a while, the sobs slowed and in the end Lauren stopped crying. 'You were all dead, it was so scary' she croaked. Joe stroked her cheek. 'I will never die on you , silly' and kissed her forehead.

Lauren looked around. Everyone was dressed up for going outside. 'Are we going somewhere?' she asked. She looked at herself and found herself in other clothes too. She blushed, someone must have changed her. 'Yeah, we're out of fuel, so we're going to walk to the nearest gas station. But don't worry, I'll carry you' Joe added smiling. Lauren's face looked hurt. 'I can walk myself' she yelled. She rose from the couch and swung her legs to the ground. She lifted herself from the couch, and took one step. Her head spinned, and her knees buckled. She yelped, and prepared to hit the ground. But two strong arms catched her and swung her into a baby-like grip. 'Yeah, sure, I'll just carry you, ok?' Said a smiling Joe. Lauren blushed. She snuggled in his strong chest. He smiled so nice.

Julia opened the door, and the cold wind blew in her face. One by one they stepped from the bus. It was pretty cold outside. Julia shrugged. They had no other choice. Together they walked along the long road, hoping to find help soon.

After a while, Lauren's nose was starting to turn red. Her hands were ice cold. Her breath formed clouds in the cold air. She didn't want to complain, so she stayed quiet.

Joe looked down at Lauren. Her face was pale, and her nose was very red. 'Are you cold?' he asked. Lauren stammered: 'A little…but I don't want to bother you. Are you sure you can handle me?' Joe smiled. 'Lo, you're like 90 pounds, I don't even feel it'. He rubbed Lauren's small hand with his own hand. 'Better?' 'Yeah, thanks'. He looked in her beautiful brown eyes. He was so glad she was allright. He wouldn't be able to live without her. He slowly kissed her on her forehead. 'Don't ever scare me like that again, ok?' he whispered. 'I'll try'. He would protect his little girl forever. No one would ever hurt her again, he promised himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren felt strong pain stings in her hip, but tried to attract as small attention as possible. She didn't want to complain, she wanted everyone to be fine. So she just bit on her lip. She looked at Joe. His face was determined. He wanted them to make it.

They walked and walked, and Joe's arms began to get sore. Lauren didn't weigh much, but still. So he grumbled as they walked through the wet grass. It would be fine, everything was going to be allright. It had to be.

As the sun was starting to set, they finally reached a city. Julia almost cried with relief, they had made it. They hurried to the hospital and got to the emergency department. They told the story, and Lauren was placed in a big soft bed. They wanted to make x-ray pictures, to see if the bullet had crushed any bones. Jaime never knew this could also happen, so she started to worry again. Lauren had changed into hospital clothing, and was attached to several machine's. The deep cut head was bandaged now, and in the enormous bed with the big bandage around her head, she seemed even smaller than normal. Joe clutched her tiny hand as they waited for the pictures. Before they could suture the wound, they had to be sure nothing was wrong.

Lauren played with Joe's hand while waiting, and stared through the window. So much had changed. 12 hours ago they were all happy playing monopoly, like nothing was wrong. She gritted her teeth as another pain shot through her hip. Suddenly she felt dizzy, and had the feeling she had to throw up. She clapped her hand to her mouth, and swallowed. 'You allright?' Joe asked worriedly. 'Yeah…it's just…a little nausea…' she said, but before she could react, Joe had pushed the bucket the hospital had given him under her nose. 'Joe, that's not-' but before she could complete her sentence, she threw up in the bucket. Joe quickly grabbed her hair in a pigtail and rubbed her back. 'Ewww…' lauren wailed. She pushed the bucket away, but still was very dizzy and her head began to spin. Her vision became blurry. 'Joe…can you maybe get a doctor? I don't feel well…' she said and she closed her eyes. Her head was aching like hell. What was wrong with her?

Joe quickly got up and ran to the doctor. 'Doctor, Lauren is not feeling well' he said and the doctor followed him to Lauren's bed. The doctor listened carefully to Lauren's explanation and began testing her. It seemed that she probably got a slight concussion, and she got some painkillers.

Meredith and the others watched Joe and Lauren. They never expected this to be the reason they got together, but they knew it would be sometime they would have admitted their love for each other. Meredith smiled. Brian took her hand. She felt a warm sensation going through her, but did nothing.

The doctor came around the corner with the photo's. He coughed, and Lauren looked up at him with sleepy eyes. 'Eh, miss Lopez?' he said and Lauren nodded. 'We've got the results, it seems the bullet has done no damage to your body. You were very lucky. We will now suture the wound' Lauren sighed. Lucky? Did that mean she could have died. She pushed the thought away, and listened to the doctor. She would be under anesthesia, so she didn't really worry about the pain. The doctor's wheeled her bed to an operation chamber, and the group followed them.

Joe looked at Lauren. Her face was pretty relaxed, but fear still stood in her eyes. He kissed her forehead. 'See you in half an hour hunny' he whispered and they left the room. The doctor pricked the narcotic into her infusion, and she waited for it to do its job. She began feeling drowsy after a while, and slipped away in a dreamless sleep.

Joe waited until Lauren would wake up. Her wound was closed, and everything was good now. He stroked her cheek, and saw her eyes flutter open. 'Hi' she said in a sleepy voice. 'How are you feeling, sweetie?' he asked. Lauren looked at him. 'Sweetie? You don't have to be so lovey-dovey? What happened? Why am I here lying in this bed?' Lauren tried to get up. Joe looked at her in alarm. What? Didn't she remember. The thought suddenly struck him. Maybe she suffered some amnesia? He pushed her back against the pillows. The doctor had told him this could happen after the narcotic. He thought it was best to let her sleep again. 'Eh, you can sleep some more if you want' he said as Lauren yawned. Lauren closed her eyes again.

Jaime wandered over to Joe. 'Joe, hun, you should get some sleep. We are all tired, and the hospital offered us a place to sleep' Joe nodded. He kissed lauren's forehead and the group left the room. He stopped Jaime, and she looked at him with a questioning look. 'Jaims, she didn't remember..It was like she didn't remember anything that happened after the man hit her on the head…What should we do?'. Jaime hugged him. 'The doctor told us that could happen. We just have to wait for her to wake up again tomorrow'. They walked through the doors, and prepared for the night. He hoped everything would be allright the next time Lauren would wake up.

Lauren woke up in a dark forest. She tried to stand up, but she found out her legs weren't moving. She crawled on the floor. She yelled : 'Help!'. Her voice echoed through the wood. No response. She clutched her hip, as it was burning like hell. Finally she found the strength to stand up. She walked through the wood. She felt like she had to help someone, like she promised someone to get help. Suddenly it struck her. The image of her friends all bound to chairs flashed through her mind. She was the only one to escape, she had to get help. But now she was in this forest, and no one could help her. She stumbled on and tripped over a small twig. She hit the ground and curled up in a ball. She had to get help, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. She closed her eyes.

Lauren woke up again lying in a soft bed. What was she doing here? She had to get help. She stretched her legs, and left them dangling over the side of the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor. She tried to get up, but was bound to a machine. Without thinking she pulled the tube from her hand and got up. She almost fell down, but grabbed the wall for support. Her hip was hurting, and her head ached. But she had to get help. She slowly walked past a sleeping nurse. She pushed open the door. A doctor walked by, so she quickly hid behind the curtain. She pushed the button on the elevator and heard the small ting when it arrived. She stumbled inside and pushed the button of the main floor. She quickly got out as soon as the door opened and found herself in a deserted main hall. She walked to the door and pushed it open. The cold air from outside stroked through her hair. She gripped the wall for support, and slowly started to walk to the road. How was she going to find them again? She didn't remember at all where their bus had stranded. She walked on the side of the street. Some guys on bikes screamed at her: 'Hey beautiful, what are you doing so late alone?' but she ignored them and walked by. She looked at the road signs and found out they were at a compete unknown city. She sat down on the side of the road and laid her head in her hands. What was she going to do now? A car zoomed by and scared her. Suddenly a thought struck her. What if she was too late? What if they were all dead. She started to cry. She had failed to rescue them. She lowered herself to the ground and grabbed her knees. She slowly stopped crying, and felt so alone. In the end everything was quiet. She closed her eyes only to see the faces of all her friends. 'I'm sorry' she whispered before she fell asleep.

That midday, Joe woke up. He had slept better than he expected, and felt much better. He quickly dressed and looked at the others. Meredith was sleeping in Brian's arms, Julia was lying on Dylan's shoulder and Jaime was holding Joey's hand. This had all brought them more together, and Joe smiled. Then he suddenly thought about Lauren. If she wouldn't remember anything that had happened after the man had hurt her head, she also wouldn't remember that he had declared her love for her. She would still see them as friends. The thought brought tears to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, he shouldn't think like this. He had to find out himself. So he tiptoed to the door and almost ran to Lauren's room. He opened the door, only to see her empty bed. His eyes widened. Where was Lauren?

A/N: Ok, for the ones who do not understand, the forest part was Lauren's dream. She has forgotten that she was the one who was in danger, and dreamed that she had to rescue her friends. When she woke up in the hospital, she still thought this. So, she was very confused…How will this continue?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry, this one is pretty short, but it's really intense!

Enjoy :D

Joe quickly runned to the toilet. He almost crashed into the door, and quickly pulled it open. It was empty. He tried to calm himself. She was allright, she was just doing something. He breathed heavily. He walked to the information desk. 'Eh, miss, Lauren is gone!' he yelled. The nurse's eyes widened. 'I'm sorry, but that's ridiculous. She should be in her room. Are you sure?' she asked him. 'YES OF COURSE I'M SURE!' Joe jelled. The nurse quickly got up and ran over to another doctor. Joe walked to Lauren's room again. The empty room seemed unnatural. He walked over to her empty bed. He stroked the pillow. Then he saw her infusion tube, it looked like it was pulled out in a hurry. What had happened? He had to warn the others. He walked through the doors to wake them.

Jaime's eyes widened as Joe told them Lauren was gone. Meredith had broken down in sobs, and Dylan had immediately gone downstairs to look if Lauren was in the restaurant. Joe was just pacing up and down the hall. Julia stroked Meredith's hair. Why was Lauren gone? And more important, where was she?

Joe stopped pacing and sat down on a hospital chair. He wanted to do something, he wanted to look for Lauren, but he didn't know where to start. He wondered if Lauren was okay, if she was even alive. The doctors would have told them if Lauren would be…Joe didn't want to think like that. He shuddered by the thought. Lauren couldn't be dead right? He thought of her big brown eyes that were always sparkling, and her beautiful smile. Tears began to form in his eyes. He couldn't think this way! He should be positive, just like Lauren always was. He decided that he should search for her. He got up and informed the other's that he was going out. He took a sprint down the stairs, and walked outside into the cold air. He shuddered, and hoped Lauren was at least inside, or she would be freezing. He stared down the parking space of the hospital. Where should he start?

Joe had searched all of the parking lot, and had found nothing. He was now pacing down to the street, and looked around. What if he found her, and she was in a really bad state? Would he be able to handle that? Would he be able to handle it anyway, with her not remembering that they declared their love for each other? He quickly pressed the thought away, it was much more important to actually find her. Even if she didn't remember, he could make her fall in love with him again. He smiled when he thought of her small warm hands, her beautiful brown hair, her soft lips… His thoughts drifted away and he remembered that he needed to find her first. So he started walking again, until he walked around the corner and saw a small body laying on the ground. His eyes widened. He recognized Lauren's dark hair, and quickly ran over to her. 'Lauren! Lauren, please wake up! Lauren!' he clutched her hand. It was ice-cold. How long had she been here? He quickly shoved his arms under her small body. 'Lauren, everything is going to be all right, I promise!' He remembered he already broke one of his promises. Tears were streaming down his face. Lauren's eyes were closed and her lips were almost blue. Her eyes were puffed and red, like she cried a lot. He stroked her face, and then felt her pulse. A soft thud was felt, and he sighed with relief. He quickly took a sprint to the hospital, he wasn't going to lose her!

Jaime was holding Joey's hand. They were all so worried. When Joe came crashing in the room, Julia quickly got up. She wanted to hug him, knowing it would be hard for him that Lauren was gone. But her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw that Joe was holding someone. Lauren. She looked terrible. Doctors quickly came running into the room and took Lauren and Joe with them. Julia was relieved that Lauren was found, but she feared the worst. Lauren looked very bad.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY! I had a very busy period on school, so I forgot all about the fic! But here is the new chapter, it's really sad I'm sorry. Is Lauren going to be allright!? Enjoy

Joe was pacing up and down the hall. Lauren was immediately taken into intensive care, and he was waiting for the doctor to report something about her state. Everyone was sitting down, but Joe couldn't sit still. She had been so cold. Finally the doors opened. A young doctor slowly walked up to Joe. 'Are you her friends?' he asked, looking each of them in the eye. No one responded, so Joe quickly nodded. 'Ok, well, she has been very lucky. If you hadn't found her, the consequences would have been a lot more worse. Miss Lopez is stable, and she's awake. I only need to warn you, she….' The doctor's face softened. Joe was relieved Lauren was awake, but he had a bad feeling this wasn't only good news. The doctor continued. 'She…she is..I don't know how to say this…She is paralyzed..her body shows no response to our impulses' The doctor's voice slowly faded away. Joe felt tears burning in his eyes. Lauren..the always energetic dancing lauren…His lauren.

Lauren slowly opened her eyes. The room was slightly blurry, so she blinked a couple of times. She felt all fuzzy and warm, but cold at the same time. She tried to move her arm, but somehow it didn't respond. She tried again, but again nothing happened. She started to panic. She wanted to sit up, but she couldn't feel her legs. She started hyperventilating. She opened her mouth. 'Help! I can't move' She said, but it sounded more like a whisper. An old nurse appeared round the corner. 'Oh, good, you've woken up. What did you just say, my dear?' she looked at Lauren with big eyes. Lauren cleared her throat. 'I..can't move' she said. The nurse's eyes opened in shock, and before Lauren could do anything to stop her, she walked away. Lauren's eyes began to fill with tears. Why couldn't she move? Where was Joe? She looked around, suddenly noticing she could move her head. She tried to lift her arm again, but it didn't work. Then, suddenly a couple of doctors walked into her room. They didn't even ask, they just started doing tests on her body. Lauren didn't even complain. What if she never would be able to walk again? Or even move? She closed her eyes and wished it all was a bad dream.

Joe crashed through the door. Lauren was lying in a big bed, under a thick layer of blankets. Her face was pale white, and she looked so small. He slowly walked over to her bed. He saw her eyes and head move in his direction. 'Hey' he said softly. Without warning, Lauren's body began to shake and she started crying. 'J-Joe…I can't-m-move..I'm so scared' she said, sobbing loudly, but not moving. He reached out for her hand, but she didn't respond to it. 'Lo,I know it's scary, but it's going to be allright. We are all going to help you' he said and smiled at her. She stopped crying out loud, but tears were still leaking from her eyes. The others entered the room and Joe looked at them with a broken look. Seeing Lauren like this made him so sad. He squeezed her hand, and looked at her. 'Did…Did you feel that?' he asked carefully. Lauren looked down and saw he was holding her hand. Her eyes opened wide in shock. 'I…I don't feel anything' she said and her voice broke. Tears started to form in Joe's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. Lauren saw them though, and started to cry silently. Joe stroked her cheek. 'We are gonna take care of you so good, you will feel like a queen' he said and he tried to smile. Lauren also tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace. 'I imagine it: Peasants, I want to eat now' she said jokingly, but no one laughed.

A/N: Ok, just so you know this, I am like fangirling a lot lately over Lauren, people of the AVPSYFCC will know, so I was torturing myself in this part. I hope you like it though...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Omg okay I had sort of a emotional breakdown after the AVPSY announcement….So there's not much Lauren in this one…I'm sorry. For the ones who don't know, Lauren is like my OTP…And I actually didn't think right when writing this story. I really like to write though so don't worry :D

Joe slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to find himself in his familiar hospital bed next to Lauren's. He was with her all the tie. He got up and dressed up in silence. Today, Lauren was going home. The last 4 weeks she had been tested, and she could now move her arms and head. The doctors had told her that she would get all the feeling in her body back someday. She had do go to a rehabilitation center, but she could sleep at home and only needed to go there for appointments. She was so different. She still smiled and made jokes, but her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes we're cold and sad. Joe was worried about what the paralysis had done to her mentally. He looked at his watch to see that it was pretty early, and that Lauren probably wasn't up yet. He decided to go to the store and buy some christmas presents for her. He put on his jacket and looked at Lauren before leaving the room. She was sleeping silently, her chest moving up and down slowly. Her expression was happy. She looked so innocent and happy now, almost back to her normal self. Suddenly she frowned and moaned his name. Joe freezed. Did she remember? He turned around and looked at her beautiful face. The scar of her headwound was almost gone, and her wound on her hip was also fully healed. But the paralysis bothered her so much. She didn't like at all to be helped, she wanted to do all the things herself. It had been the worst the first 2 days when she could only move her head. She refused all the help. Now she luckily accepted her fate, bus she still didn't like it. He became lost is his thoughts, he remembered her soft lips and her warm body. He shook his head and quickly paced out of the room. He got outside and looked for his car. It didn't feel good to leave her, but she was asleep and he had to go outside sometime. He started the car and heard the familiar roaming of the engine. He put on the radio and heard christmas songs. He frowned. The time was going so fast, it was already mid-December. Lauren loved christmas, and she luckily got to spend it with all of them. He still was so glad she was at least alive, he couldn't believe he had almost lost her. He drove while humming get back up absent-mindly, and drumming on his steering wheel. He was going to buy as many presents as possible, and he smiled when he thought of the surprise party they we're having for Lauren. Everyone was coming. Even Darren had asked for a day off. He drove to the city and walked into a store with all kinds of stuff. He got to the dvd department and flipped through the dvd's. Lauren loved movies. He walked to the family dvd department and smiled when he saw the Disney movies. He knew Lauren loved them, and she had almost every dvd. She only missed a couple of them, that we're really rare. He looked between them and his eyes widened when he found 'Tangled' and 'Bambi'. He knew she both wanted them but never got the time to buy them. He picked them up, found some more movies and placed them all in his basket. Then he walked towards the stuffed animals department. He decided to get a big ass unicorn, and a small pug plushie. Lauren loved unicorns (who doesn't) and totally adored pugs. He remembered the conversations they had on Twitter with the fans. That all seemed so long ago. He smiled when he thought of what the cashier would think when a full grown man bought a couple of disney and some stuffed animals. He didn't care. He didn't care either that Lauren was older than him and still wanted those things, that's what made her special. He paid and smiled at the weird look of the cashier, then he walked over to a food store. Lauren wasn't eating well since the accident and he wanted to get her favorite snacks. He bought some gluten free candy she loved and some other snacks in a biological gluten-free store. He looked at his full bags and smiled. She would love this, he was sure. He put the stuff in his trunk and drove to his home. He left the stuff hidden on the attic, knowing Lauren would not go there…because she couldn't herself, he rembered sadly. He drove back to the hospital in silence and almost ran to Lauren's room. She was excactly in the same position as when he left her, so she hadn't missed him. He smiled and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He looked at her small body. She was getting thinner and thinner, for how far that was possible. He stroked his face, and knew he would never leave her. Even if she didn't return the feelings he had, he knew she was 'the one' for him. And he would do everything to make her the happiest girl on earth, and do his best to make her fall in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren slowly opened her eyes. She heard some beeping noise. Then everything came back to her. She was paralyzed. She blinked. She looked around. Joe was clutching her hand, and snoring lazily on her chest. She smiled. His face was so innocent when he slept. If she could, she would look at him forever. She tried to move her neck, it was sore as hell. Without noticing, she sat up. She suddenly clapped her hands for her mouth. She could sit! She squealed and rubbed her back. She could now move almost everything, except for her legs. She immediately felt the muscles in her back getting sore, so she slowly rested back against the cushions. The worst part of the whole paralyzed thing was that her muscles were so weak. She had to train them from the beginning. She slowly stroked Joe's face. His eyes fluttered open. 'Lo?' he said immediately. 'Yes, I'm awake' she smiled. He quickly kissed her forehead. 'Hey sweetheart' he whispered. 'Joe, I can sit up!' she said excitedly. 'Really?' 'Yeah, look'. Joe backed away and Lauren slowly sat up again. 'Ugh…It's still kinda hard' she said when she fell back into the cushions. Joe's eyes twinkled. 'This is wonderful Lo!' He carefully hugged her. Her body was so bony. 'Lo, you need to eat better' he said. He saw Lauren's face harden. 'I know, I'm trying' Lauren said in a broken voice. 'Joe, can I ask you something? ' Lauren said. Joe nodded. 'How…how bad did I look, that night?' Lauren asked carefully. She immediately saw Joe's eyes getting hard. They had never talked about the night Joe found her before. 'Lo, you know I don't want to talk about it' he said and he purposely didn't look at her. 'But Joe, I'm allright now!' she said and she stroked his hand. 'Well, let's just say..It felt like my world collapsed. I was so scared Lo, you won't understand. I thought I'd lost you. You we're so cold and pale' his voice cracked. Lauren saw tears forming in his eyes. 'I'm sorry Joe. I won't ask about it again' she said before kissing him on his cheek. She placed her head on his shoulder. Joe smelled her hair. Lauren always smelled wonderful. 'Joe' 'Yes?' 'Let's live together' 'Hmm'.

Joe parked his car. Today was Christmas eve. Lauren would finally get her presents. He smiled as he thought back at the times she had almost got him to say what they were. Just one look with her big brown eyes, and he would do anything. But he kept his secret. Lauren could now fully move everything, but that didn't mean she was completely healthy. She could walk, but just a small amount of time. She was sleeping most of the time. He felt so bad for her. The always active and happy Lauren. She was so thin and she never smiled the way she did before the accident. He opened the front door. He wondered if Lauren was up yet. He smelled a wonderful scent. He opened the door to the kitchen. There she was. Clutching the table for support, she was cooking something. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stirred. Joe was ready to catch her, but she steadied herself. He watched her for a while. She was so substantive. She didn't like others helping her. It seemed that she was baking cookies. When she put the cookies in the oven, she dropped a glass. 'Damn it' she swore and she stooped to clean up the mess. Her knees buckled and she slowly fell to the ground. Her hands crashed into the broken glass. 'Fuck' she whispered. 'Are you okay?' Joe said and he hurried over to her. Lauren jumped, and he saw tears leaking from her eyes. 'Where does it hurt?' Joe asked carefully. Lauren sobbed 'Go away Joe, you don't want to see me like this'. 'Lauren, it doesn't matter. I'm so proud of you. Look what you did, all by yourself!' he said and he wrapped his arms around her small body. Her tears stained his shirt. 'Lo, just promise me one thing. Don't do such things when I'm not at home. You could get yourself hurt' Lauren nodded. She knew it wasn't smart. She clutched her slightly bleeding hand. 'I'm sorry Joe, I promise'


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sooo, I'm on skiing holiday and finally found some time to write again. This chap will be life-changing! No jk, but important things are gonna happen. I have no idea why I am doing this to myself, seeing I have LARGE and I mean VERY LARGE girl crush on Lauren. It's hard to write this story, especially the sad part, I find myself crying and having to stop for a while before continuing, but I will try to continue this story. Oh btw, just for the record, Lauren and Joe are indeed living together. We'll see what comes from that...

Lauren slowly opened her eyes. It was Christmas today. She smiled. Finally a normal day, she's be spending with her closest friends. Little did she know this day wouldn't be normal at all.

Joe waited until her heard Lauren coming downstairs. He knew this day meant much to her, so he had decided to make this day as perfect as possible. He had some nice surprises for her. When she finally walked into the living room. 'Morning sunshine' he said and he couldn't help but smiling at her. Her brown hair was hanging loose down her back, a little curly. Her beautiful brown eyes were still sleepy. She was so thin. Joe was worried about her. What's going on in that girls head? He wondered daily. When she looked at him, smiling sheepishly, he felt his stomach doing backflips. She was so beautiful and perfect. He didn't know how she felt about him, and it made him crazy. 'Hi' Lauren said with a voice thick of sleep. 'Want some coffee?' Joe offered as he followed Lauren who slowly made her way down to the kitchen, clutching the wall for support. It pained Joe to see her like this. She was always so active and energetic. He wanted her to get better as fast as possible. 'Yeah, that's ok' Lauren said, having arrived at the kitchen table. She slowly lowered herself down a chair. Joe put on the coffee machine and sat down on the chair opposite of the one Lauren was sitting on. 'Joe' Lauren said with a serious voice. 'Yes?' he asked and he looked into her big brown eyes.

Lauren looked into Joe's beautiful electrifying blue eyes. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She had to say it, it was driving her crazy not knowing where she stood. 'Er..How…What is our..relationship?' she asked. She looked at her hands. That sounded stupid. What she actually wanted to say was that she loved Joe. So much it hurt. She was in love with him from the moment she saw him at UofM. She just never had the guts to say anything. Why was she so bad with saying what she felt? Everyone always found her cute and dragged her around, she didn't mind. But when Joe touched her, she felt so safe and warm. Especially when they did Starship, and they danced and touched so much, she was so happy. But what if he didn't feel the same way about her? Had she just ruined their whole friendship?

Joe felt his heartbeat quicken. How should he respond? He had expected this question for a long time now. But he never thought how he would answer. Lauren stared at him. He had to say something. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. 'I mean, we are living together, but..does that mean..we're dating? Or are we even in a relationship?' Lauren asked, blushing. Joe slowly opened his mouth. 'Lauren…I..You don't remember this, but when you were shot, it felt like my whole world had collapsed. I couldn't live without you. But then you woke up. Everything fell in place. Lauren…I'm in love with you since the day I met you' he said slowly. He had done it. This could have ruined everything. He looked at Lauren. His eyes widened. Her eyes were filled with tears. He quickly stood up, his chair clattering to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her small body. 'Joe…I love you too. So much' Lauren said, sobbing softly on his shoulder. 'But, why are you crying?' Joe asked carefully. Lauren laughed, her body shook. 'I have no idea. Maybe it's just..I finally have an answer' she said. Joe hugged her tightly. Lauren wrapped her small hands around his shoulders. She slowly raised her head, and looked at him.

Joe slowly picked Lauren's head in his hands. She looked so little and breakable. He would protect her forever. He slowly brought his head towards hers and his lips slowly touched hers. Fireworks exploded where her lips touched his. They sat like this for what felt like an eternity.

Lauren slowly opened her eyes and their lips broke apart. She laid her head on his shoulder. 'How are we gonna explain this to everyone? I can't even think about how the fans would react' She mumbled. When the fans heard of what had happened to them, their fanbase literally exploded. But luckily, this was a happy thing. She was sure the fans could handle this. But the rest of the starkids? Ofcourse everyone was shocked when Brian and Meredith told them they were dating two weeks ago, but that was actually pretty clear. Lauren had never told anyone about her feelings for Joe, not even Julia. She was sure everyone would be so shocked. But for this moment, she didn't really care what anyone thought about her and Joe. She was happier than ever.

The same thought suddenly struck Joe. How would their friends react? He looked at the clock. It was 11 am, and they would be all coming over at 2 pm. 'Lo, I think we should tell them today. If we don't do it, it will only be harder later' Lauren nodded. Joe suddenly remembered the coffee machine. He slowly got up, putting Lauren back at her chair, as she had been sitting on his lap, and rushed over to it. 'Shit' he swore as the coffee had flooded the ground because he had forgotten to put a cup underneath. Lauren slowly walked up to him. 'Jeesh Joe, I don't know if I want to have a relationship with someone who can't even make coffee normally' she said, snickering. Joe quickly turned around and picked Lauren up from the floor. He swung her over his shoulder and ran toward the couch. 'What did you just say?' he said while tickling her. Lauren laughed and tried to push him away, but she was so weak that she could as well be trying to push away a solid wall. Joe snickered, but also worried. When he had picked her up, she almost hadn't weight nothing. 'Lauren, how much do you weigh?' he said, and he stopped tickling her. Lauren deliberately looked away. 'That's none of your business' she said stubbornly. 'Lo, I'm serious, you're much too thin. When I just picked you up, I almost felt nothing. You should eat more' Lauren looked at him. 'I know…It's just…' she looked away, deep in thought.

Lauren woke up panting and sweating. She had had the same nightmare again. A man in a black suit had bonded her to a chair and pointed a gun at her. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Then he shot her, a pain shot through her hip. That was always when she woke up. She quickly got up, and threw up in the toilet. This happened almost every night. She couldn't go on like this. She had lost so much weight. She didn't eat well and slept badly. She felt horrible.

Joe looked at Lauren. She seemed to be deep in thought. He softly shook her shoulders and her eyes focused on him. 'Joe, I'm so scared' she suddenly whispered, her face terrified. Joe wrapped his arms around her. 'Tell me what's wrong, please Lauren' he said softly. Tears leaked from Lauren's eyes. 'I have a dream, no more a nightmare. Almost every night. I think it's about the accident. A man binds me and points a gun at me. I can't move or scream. Sometimes you come up too, he shoots you right before my eyes. When I wake up, I'm sick to my stomach and throw up. That's why I loose so much weight. It sound so childish, but I can't do anything about it. I tried to stay awake, but it's not working. I'm so scared Joe.' She said, sobbing loudly. Joe's face softened. 'That's terrible Lauren. Why didn't you tell me?' He asked. 'I was scared that you wouldn't take me serious' 'Ofcourse I will. Say Lo, you can…sleep with me if you'd like. Maybe that works?' he offered, blushing a little. Lauren chuckled. 'So, now you want to sleep with me, Walker?' Joe smiled at her joke. 'You know what I mean' Lauren nodded 'That would be nice' She stopped crying. 'So, am I ever getting my coffee, or should I just have a coffee-less life?'

Lauren looked in the mirror. She had put on her favorite unicorn t-shirt, and a nice jeans. She had put on some make-up, It seemed like ages ago that she did that. She normally walked around Joe's house like a zombie. She looked at her body. She really was thin, she could see her ribs. The jeans we're also a little big. She decided to really try and eat more. She brushed her hair. Tonight would be awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sooo, I know the last chapter was very hard and emotional. I myself was a bit depressed, so I decided to make some chapter with just Starkid silliness before getting serious again. Enjoy!

Joe slowly turned around. He had decorated the house for Lauren. A large Christmas tree was now standing in a corner. Lauren had wailed for weeks that Joe didn't have a Christmas tree and that he was boring, so he wanted to surprise her. He had hung lights all over the house, and put sweets everywhere. He was now waiting for Lauren to come downstairs, so they could decorate the tree together. He knew she would kill him if he would have done it alone. He also had prepared a nice dinner for tonight. And off course Lauren's presents we're lying underneath the tree. When he heard her stumbling on the stairs, he smiled. Lauren was so funny in daily life. He heard her slowly open the door and heard a soft gasp. Lauren was such a child. 'Walker, you beauty' he heard her scream before he felt a small weight crashing down on him. He laughed as Lauren kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. 'I love you so much' she said, before hopping off him again and literally running through the whole house. She stopped at the tree. 'Are those my presents?' she said, sounding like a 5 year old child. 'Yup, all of them' 'Oooooh! Ok now close your eyes' Joe did as Lauren pleased. He heard her running up the stairs, almost not touching it. He chuckled. He hears some rummaging before her small feel clopped down the stairs again and she flew into the room. He heard some movement close to the tree and then felt two warm hands on his face. 'You can open them again' Joe opened his eyes and looked into Lauren's eyes, her face inches from his. 'Surprise!' she yelled and pointing at the tree. More presents we're underneath. 'Did you buy presents for me?' Joe asked enthusiastically. 'No, I just bought more for myself. No just kidding silly, off course I did!' Lauren was almost jumping up and down in excitement. Joe smiled. 'That's so nice of you, you didn't have to! How did you get to the store without me noticing?'. 'I'm a ninja' Lauren said with a triumphic smile Joe looked at the clock. It was 2 pm now. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 'Excuse me, I am going to the toilet for a minute' he said and he stood up. He walked to the hallway and looked at his phone.

Darren: 'We're there.'

Joe smiled. They made it. He texted back.

Joe: 'Coming. She's gonna love this'

He slowly walked back into the living room. He saw Lauren sitting close to the tree, shaking a present. Probably guessing what it was. 'Hey, these are for later tonight' he said, trying to hold in his laughter. Lauren froze and quickly stood up. 'I wasn't doing anything' she said. Joe chuckled. 'Fine. Well, before we open these, I got another surprise for you. Please wait in the hallway, and don't peep until I come and get you' Joe knew Lauren was bad with surprises. 'Tell me what it is please tell me' She was now literally jumping from excitement. She looked at him with puppy eyes. Joe looked into her big brown eyes and quickly looked away. He had to try so hard to not tell her. He walked her to the hallway and closed the door. He made sure she couldn't come in by putting a chair underneath the doorknob. He slowly walked up towards the back door and opened it. He looked straight into the smiling faces of all his friends. Everyone was there. Meredith and Brian H, holding hands. Jaime and Joey laughing together at a stupid joke of Tyler, his white teeth shining in the sunlight. Dylan and JoMo, having a conversation about games, and Julia laughing at their friends stupidness. But right in the middle was Darren. His short curly hair gleaming in the sunlight. His brown eyes familiar shining from excitement. Behind him we're Devin and Jim. Joe smiled at his friends. 'Hey guys. Lauren is killing it, so come on in' He said. But before he finished, the whole group came forward and they group hugged. A few of the girls we're wiping away tears. 'Guys, I feel bad for LoLo now, so let's get her' Joe smiled. They walked into the house. Joe's apartment was soon filled with all his best friends. They had decided to make it dark and really surprise her, so everyone should hide somewhere. When all that was planned, he walked towards the hallway. He took a deep breath before shoving away the chair and opening the door. He saw Lauren sitting on the stairs, her brown hair like chocolate in the sunlight. He stood there for a minute, before walking over to her. Lauren immediately got up. 'Can I come?' she said, her voice high from excitement. 'Yup, you can come. Just, let me cover your eyes' Lauren nodded. Joe stood behind her and closed his hands over her eyes. Her face felt so soft. Together they walked towards the living room. He saw they had dimmed the lights, and had all hidden somewhere. He smiled. 'Lo, you should keep your eyes closed for 20 seconds after I remove my hands, then you can look' 'Ok'. He slowly removed his hand and took a run towards the couch. He quickly jumped behind it, finding himself crashing into Darren and Tyler. 'Sorry' he whispered. After some time, they heard Lauren soft voice calling: 'Joe, why is it dark?'. Joe had to clap his hand for him mouth to not burst out laughing. He looked at Darren. Together they mouthed: '3,2,1' And all jumped up, JoMo putting on the lights. They all screamed 'SURPRISE!' and blew confetti and balloons. Lauren almost fell over when they all come up, and screamed: 'OMG GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' before they all crashed together in an enormous group hug. Lauren was crying, as well as all the girls. In the end they all became a bump of tangled limbs. Joe looked at Lauren. She was smiling and crying, and for the first time since the accident the smile reached her eyes. One tear streamed down his cheek. He wanted her to be never sad again.

Lauren's heart exploded from happiness. She was currently held by Jaime and Darren, cuddling them. In the end they all got up, still in an awkward hug. They all sat down on chairs and on the couch. Lauren was sitting on the couch, next to Joe and Julia. She looked at Joe. 'Did you all do this?' she asked him, while Darren was telling how he got free from work today. Joe nodded. Before thinking, Lauren crept over to him and kissed him on the lips. Everyone went quiet and looked at them. Lauren quickly broke apart and blushed. Darren whistled. 'Get a room' JoMo yelled. Joe cleared his throat, and stood up. Lauren tried to look somewhere, but everyone was staring at her. She ended up looking at Joe's back.

Joe tried to find words on how to say this. 'Lauren and I have got something to tell you' he began, but was soon interrupted by Darren screaming: 'Is Lauren pregnant?' and getting a cushion in the face by the girl herself. 'No, Lauren is not pregnant. Lauren and I…we're dating' Joe said, and looked down at Lauren. She nodded before standing up. 'Yes, we are dating. And I don't give a single fuck about what you guys think' she said, staring at Darren. Julia got up and hugged Lauren. 'It's amazing that you guys finally got together!' Lauren broke free of the hug. 'Did you guys know?' she asked with a small voice. Jaime chuckled. 'Lo, honey, it was even more clear than Brian and Mere. We were just waiting for you guys to finally admit it' Lauren blushed, but took Joe's hand. 'Well, that's settled then' Joe murmured.

After 2 hours of talking and eating snacks, Lauren couldn't handle it anymore. 'Joe, when are we unwrapping the gifts?' she asked with puppy eyes. Joe laughed. 'Well, how about now..' he wanted to say, but Devin suddenly got up. 'I got some last minute decorations to put on, y'all' and everyone laughed at her southern accent. Joe immediately joined in with his Voldy voice. 'Well, peasants, all put them up then! I will prepare some more snacks, and I would like Malloy-boy to help me' he said, and got up, dragging Lauren along with him. 'Peasants? Pft, don't make me laugh. You're my peasant, so get me some soda, you swine' Lauren said with her British Draco accent. 'aaah good, now Lauren will be sassy all day, thanks Devin' Tyler complained. Lauren turned towards him. 'Father, I don't like you talking about me in that manner' she said, sounding exactly like she did in AVPS. 'You are not my son' Tyler replied in his Lucius voice. Joe laughed and went to make some snacks. This day was already going swimmingly.


End file.
